justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
That’s Not My Name
|artist = |year = 2008 |dlc = July 19, 2018 (JDU) July 25, 2018 (NOW) |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 6 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = (Original/Beta Remake) (Updated Remake) |gc = Cyan |lc = Yellow (Beta Remake)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pbbZkW6--D0 (Updated Remake) |pictos = 93 (Original/Beta Remake) 161 (Updated Remake) |nowc = ThatsNotMyName |audio = |perf = Julia Spiesser }}"That’s Not My Name" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer is a woman with yellow hair in a bob, a blue masquerade mask, a yellow cardigan, a dark pink skirt, light blue socks with orange stripes, pink shoes with orange soles, and yellow lipstick. Her outfit flashes different colors throughout the song. She has a blue outline and there is a glow surrounding it that changes colors. Remake In the remake, her outline changes to purple when the background is blue, and the stripes on the socks and the soles of her shoes are yellow. Her lipstick is also much clearer and her mouth does not appear to be as big as before. The glow around her outline has also been removed. Background Original The background has some moving walls; portions of it turn around at some points. They will either be red or blue. The title appears whenever it is sung in different fonts on the walls. When the walls are turned halfway, there will be a black background behind it with floating triangles in different colors, such as green, white, etc. Remake In the remake, The title appears but only one of the same word appears at the time, the font is the same for all the words and the words appear in the center instead of all over the walls. The triangles that appear in the black background are also all green in the remake. Gold Moves There are 6 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Put your right hand on your chest and quickly slide it up. Thatsnotmyname jd2 gm 1.png|All Gold Moves (Original/Beta Remake) Thatsnotmyname jdu gm 1.png|All Gold Moves (Updated Remake) ThatsNotMyName gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups That's Not My Name appears in the following Mashups: * Party Rock Anthem * We No Speak Americano * No Control Captions That s Not My Name appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Double Wind Up * Swinging Snap Trivia * The dancer is most likely being portrayed as a nerd, because, like the song says, the girl in question is a nobody; hence why she keeps on being confused for other people. * The song is shortened but only by ten seconds from the music video version. However, it is shortened by about two minutes from the full song. * The colored panels are taken from one of the music videos. However, they do not actually turn around in the music video and are simply filmed from both sides. * In the menu icon for , it is shown that the dancer has yellow lipstick and wears a hot pink masquerade mask and a red undershirt. However, in the actual routine, the lipstick is barely visible and she wears a cyan masquerade mask and a white undershirt instead. ** However, this is not the case in its icon, although it keeps the now darker lipstick in the square, being more visible in the routine. * At the beginning of the routine, there is a swirl behind the dancer. It is the same color as the dancer in the original version, but completely pink in the remake. * At one point of the remake, the coach s outline slightly glows more when her color scheme turns into black and blue. * Due to the song not having any assigned banner colors in the files, the menu colors of the game (depending which game the player uses that is compatible with banner files, like and ) are used for the banner when the song is selected. ** This is also the case with You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) ''and ''Dancing Queen. ** The menu banner colors for 2017 coincidentally look like the menu colors of . * When the remake was first uploaded to the servers, the pictograms were used and the lyrics were yellow (according to this video and to the coach s appearance in No Control s Mashup). However, after its official release in , the lyrics color was changed to cream yellow, and new pictograms in style were made. * In the remake, the Gold Move pictogram glows more than usual. * The pictograms for the remake have names that reference Macarena and . * In the notification, the Beta half coach is used. Gallery Game Files ThatsNotMyName jd2 cover generic.png|''That s Not My Name'' ThatsNotMyName JDU Cover Generic.jpg|''That s Not My Name'' (Remake) ThatsNotMyName_Cover_AlbumCoach.png| album coach ThatsNotMyName_banner_bkg.jpg| menu banner ThatsNotMyName_Cover_AlbumBkg.jpg| album background Thatsnotmyname_ava.png|Avatar on Thatsnotmyname_beta_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms ( /Beta Remake) ThatsNotMyName_pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Updated Remake) In-Game Screenshots thatsnotmyname jd2 menu.png|''That s Not My Name'' on the menu Thatsnotmyname jd2016 menu.png|''That s Not My Name'' on the menu (2016) Thatsnotmyname jd2016 load.png| loading screen (2016) Thatsnotmyname jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2016) Thatsnotmyname jd2017 menu.png|''That s Not My Name'' on the menu (2017) Thatsnotmyname jd2017 load.png| loading screen (2017) Thatsnotmyname jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2017) Thatsnotmyname jd2018 menu.png|''That s Not My Name'' on the menu (2018) Thatsnotmyname jd2018 load.png| loading screen (2018) Thatsnotmyname jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2018) Promotional Images ThatsNotMyName jdnow notification.jpeg| notification (notice the beta half coach) Beta Elements Thatsnotmynamejdn.jpg|Beta menu icon for the remake Thatsnotmyname coach 1 big.png|Beta half coach for the remake Thatsnotmyname beta picto.png|Unused pictogram (not a Gold Move) Others thatsnotmyname jdnow no gui.jpeg|No GUI (Remake) Videos Official Music Video The Ting Tings - That's Not My Name Gameplays Just Dance 2 - That's Not My Name Just Dance® 2016 Thats Not My Name That's Not My Name - Just Dance 2017 That's Not My Name Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) - 5 Megastars Just Dance Now That's Not My Name - Just Dance Now Extractions That's Not My Name Extraction Just Dance Thats Not My Name No Hud References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Console Exclusives Category:Remade Songs Category:2010s